


Double Shift

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You’ve had a long, hard day working a double shift when someone tries to make it better.





	Double Shift

You ran your hands through your hair, redoing your ponytail so that it would look somewhat presentable again.  You were working your way through the second part of your double shift at your restaurant, a long day of annoying patrons behind you.  All you wanted was to get through this shift with no more drama, so that you could go home and take a nice bubble bath to relax.

Your friend and hostess Marcie gave you a look across the restaurant, indicating that you had a new table of people in your section.  You grabbed your pad and pen, heading over to get their drink orders.  

Plastering on a fake smile, you greeted your guests, going through the motions of introducing yourself and asking them what they’d like to drink, not bothering to card them.  The table was four men, all obviously old enough to drink, all incredibly attractive.  They looked somewhat familiar, but you dismissed it to the possibility that you’d served them before.

You were at the bar as soon as possible, Robby grabbing their beers for them as you filled water glasses.  You put all eight drinks on your tray, getting it on your shoulder like a pro to take them over.

They were deep in conversation when you came back, so you busied yourself with setting their drinks down, not even attempting to be your usual, peppy waitress self.  Sure, it was probably going to cost you a bit of extra tip, but you couldn’t care at this point.

You left once the drinks were down, wanting to give them a bit of time to look at the menu before you asked for their orders.  You checked your other tables, giving out a bill and making sure food tasted good, all with a professionally fake smile on your face, before returning to the table of guys.

“Sorry to interrupt,” you said as you approached.  You tried to smile.  “Are there any questions, or are you ready to order?”

The guys looked around at one another, giving a shrug and nod before one said, “We can order.”

You nodded, letting them go around and list what they wanted.  When you got to the fourth guy, his bright green eyes looked into yours when he spoke.  “What I’d really like to order is a genuine smile on your pretty face.”

Your pen froze in your hand as you looked at him, never faltering in his smile.  Deciding that you really weren’t in the mood to put up with a flirty asshole or whatever the hell he was playing at, you turned on the spot, heading for the kitchen with the three orders you had and deciding to ignore him.

Just as you expected, you heard a, “Hey, wait!” behind you, but you didn’t stop walking.  You rolled your eyes, ripping the order page off your pad right when a hand grabbed your arm.  You twirled, seeing the green-eyed man had followed you halfway through the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, and you scoffed in return.  

“Sure buddy, whatever,” you replied, head tilted up to look at him with slitted eyes before starting to turn back toward the kitchen.

“No, seriously,” he said, obviously persistent.  “I’ve noticed that ever since we came in, you are just going through the motions. You’ve obviously had a long day, and are frustrated, and I get it.  I wanted to see you smile, because I really do think you’d look beautiful when you smile.”

You’d heard a lot of things from a lot of guys in your time as a waitress, but you were surprised with how genuine this guy sounded.  You sighed, looking up at him again.  “Yeah, okay,” you replied.  “Bad day, sorry you get the short end of the stick with me as your waitress.  I’m just not in the mood to play games.”

The man nodded, letting go of your arm and taking a deep breath.  You found yourself copying his breath, calming you down a bit.  “So, I’m Jensen,” he said, holding his hand out. You shook it, knowing that he already knew your name since you’d introduced yourself to the table.  “This isn’t how I usually am, but I have to ask…what time do you get off?  I’d really like to be the reason why your long day gets better at the end of it…if you’d like to get ice cream with me.”

You considered his offer, looking him up and down.  He was damn attractive, seemingly sweet, and could very well turn your day around.  In a fleeting moment of trust, you nodded. “Sure, Jensen.  I get off at ten.”

You gave him a small smile, which he returned tenfold.  “Now, in the meantime, I’m going to put in an order of our specialty burger for you, medium rare, with a side of parmesan fries, because I’m pretty sure you’ll love it.”

Jensen nodded, smiling even bigger if that was possible.  “Sounds delicious, Y/N.  See, you already know me so well.”

Your smile grew a bit as you jotted down the fourth meal on your list, shoving Jensen playfully back toward his table.  He gave you a small wave before going, your eyes on him all the way back to his seat.

Maybe your long, annoying day would turn out for the best, all because of Jensen.


End file.
